


Última palabra

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Err… ¿estás seguro?</p><p>-Si… y es mi última palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Última palabra

-Err… ¿estás seguro?- Pregunta dudoso el rubio

-Si… y es mi última palabra- Afirma el de ojos azules, muy serio

-P-pero… Kousuke, ¿no deberías pensarlo un poco mejor? ¡Quiero decir! No es que me moleste, o sea, de hecho, me gusta la idea, pero conociéndote, creí que quizás… es decir, tú sabes, la idea no te agradaría… mucho. Y… err… mejor me callo- Terminó con una risita nerviosa el jefe de los animadores

-Si, mejor cállate-

-Pero… ¿estás seguro, verdad? Una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes-

-Ya te lo dije, si y es mi última palabra- Repitió algo molesto Kousuke

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Youshiro, para concluir con un suspiro. Luego, tomó de la mano al menor y cruzó el umbral de los Mihashi

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

-Entonces…- Comenzó Sakaeguchi, parpadeando varias veces

-¿Ustedes dos están…?- Siguió Oki, rascándose la cien

-¿…juntos?- Terminó Suyama, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un muy sonrojado Izumi asintió

-P-pe-pero…- Tartamudeó Mihashi

-Creímos… estábamos seguros de que… que…- Intentó decir Hanai, demasiado perplejo

-… de que ustedes se odiaban- Finalizó Nishihiro, aún sin entender del todo

-Jeje, bueno, ya ven que no- Intentó sonar divertido Hamada, más lo tenso del momento lo hizo sonar más como una risa forzada

-Entonces… ¿ustedes qué opinan?- Preguntó algo nervioso el de ojos azules. Abe puso los ojos en blanco

-Vamos, Izumi, Hamada. ¿No creerán que nos alarmaremos de que ustedes dos están saliendo cuando Tajima y Hanai lo hacen todo el tiempo en los vestuarios, cierto?- El capitán del equipo se sonrojó al escuchar eso

-Te dije que eras un ruidoso- Le susurró el cuarto al bateo al quinto, ganándose un codazo de parte de este

-Traduciendo lo que dijo Abe: no, no nos molesta- Les dijo Mizutani, relajando un poco el ambiente

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

-Lo vez, no fue tan grave- Dijo Kousuke, mientras regresaban a sus casas. Youshiro sonrió

-No, no lo fue- Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta pasar frente a un parque. El rubio sonrió con malicia- Oye, ya que hoy estás aventurero… ¿no quieres hacerlo en el parque?-

-No- Dijo entre dientes el de ojos azules, mirándolo con mala cara

-Pero…-

-¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra!-


End file.
